A High School Full Of Boys!
by Leahsss
Summary: Peach, Zelda, Samus and Daisy start at an all boys school. Doesn't that equal trouble? Pairings: Peach X Marth, Ike X Samus, Roy X Daisy, Link X Zelda. Mainly in Peach's POV xx Rated K ...not tht I swear but just to be safe.. Discontinued (
1. Joining School

**Hey Peeps( Thts my greeting) teehee. Anyway, this story is based around Peach because there are ton's of high school stories based around Zelda and Link, so it's only fair! Sorry bout the language i use but thts what most teens think of, right? (i aint a teen 0/0) Anyway this is my 2nd story on fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy! x**

_**Peach's POV**_

This morning I met my girls at the corner of the road- Today was the day we were going into a high school...A boys High School. Yeah I know it looks like we are perverted girls looking for some ****, but we're not. Not only were we attending there but we were also living there in _separate _dorms.

_**At School ( normal Pov) **_

_**The headteacher:**_

"Ahem, Boys as you are now aware, we get our first ever Female population today at Smash High." A loud Applause of excited boys roared through the hall.

"Now I don't want them being threatened, Hurt or ... PERVED ON !" The Head looked at Roy-who's mouth was watering, with wide eyes.

" Now there aren't many of them...actually there are only four, but we can cope. Class 1 and 2 of Year 2 will have them." 'Boo's' and Yay's were shouted. " Well let's see," The Head looked at a piece of paper." Class 1 will have Peach And Zelda-"

"Ooh Zelda's a unique name, bet she's hot!" Roy said with a toothy grin.

"Ah well even if she is, she ain't in your class!" Laughed Link.

"And Samus and Daisy are in Class 2. Right Boys make a good impression and off you go to class. They will be arriving shortly." He walked off the stage and returned to his office.

The Boys skipped off to their room's waiting their arrival.

_**Back to Peach's POV**_

" Zelda, I'm scared, what if their all scary and look like bowser?"

" It's okay Peach, I'm sure their not that bad..." Zelda trailed off into thought.

"We're here! Can't wait to show these Bad Boys who's the boss!" Daisy said.

We walked inside and the first thing I saw...Or smelt was boys! Sweat!And Dirty Socks! IN THE DOORWAY! WTH!?

"Phew, that reeks!" exclaimed Sam. (Samus =3)

I got my map and notebook out. " Right, me and Zelda are in Class 1 which is upstairs, down the corridor and the left hand door. And your's and Daisy's is...is..._opposite." _I said.

I was so scared. Luckily the school hired a female Nurse/pastoral care person so if us Girls had any inquiries we just go see her.

We walked till we got outside out classrooms." Well good luck girlies, Ima' rock this place!" Said Daisy who actually looked scared herself.

"Yeah let's meet in the cafeteria at lunch...promtply please...I'll be hungry looking at all these boys..." Samus said. Me and Zelda Exchanged looks. Samus was Hungry...For Boys? Really?

"Hey one last thing, If we're in differernt classes ,this means we're rivals right?" I shouldn't have said that.

"Yep, and in P.E, Peach, you and Zelda are going down." They walked into their class.

I opened the door and saw cute boys sat on tables and talking, but one boy stuck out the most. Zelda was eyeing this blondie. Tehe she likes her blondes.

"Oh boys look what we have here" Said the teacher-It was a Pokemon?! Pink and round with big cute eyes but it talked like Bowser? Suddenly all the boys turned around...

Five of them suddenly came pilling over with 'we luv gurls' T'shirts on and were screaming 'WE HAVE GIRLS'. Me and Zelda skipped past them and sat in the places we were told to sit. Which was at the back. Yay, I'm just going to always talk to Zelda.

The two Boys who me and Zelda were dribbling over came over to us.

_**Marth's POV**_

God she's an angel. Perfect Blonde hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. Big eyes as blue as the sky. Man the first girl I see and I have fallen for her. I can say the same for Link as well- Chatting up the brunette.

"Hey, My name's Marth." I couldn't help myself. I'm turning into Roy.

She replied to my surprise"Hiya, I'm Peach-"

She coughed "I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, My pleasure to meet you." She said in a formal voice."No need to talk formally and the pleasure's all mine!" I kissed her hand trying to act gentleman like. In the process I caught disgusting looks off all the other boys.

Link had to ruin the moment though."Hey Marth calm down, she only been here five minutes. " I blushed.

"I'm Link by the way." was he chatting her up that little b******." I say we all meet each other at lunch. Whacha say ladies?" He's always been the ladies man. Roy's the Player and Ike doesn't really care. Me? I don't know about me...yet.

"Yeah sure!" They said in sync.

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone went back to their dorms.

**Sorry I ended it with The dorms but thats chapter 2 soooo...yeah. If your wondering what happened in Samus's and Daisy's class... IDK?**

**Daisy: You couldn't be bothered to type it all up you lazy female dog!**

**Leahsss: OOOOOKAYYYYYYYYY...Bye guys!**

**Next Chapter : Dorms at night (shortish)**


	2. Dorms at night

**Before I start. Copyright- I don't own anything, all belongs to Nintendo (Lucky pigs) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Peach's POV_

After classes were finished all the girls met up in our dorms/rooms. The first day was always nervewrecking well, Marth helped me through it all. I'm not gonna say wheather i like him yet but, there's something there.

Me and Zelda were unpacking our belongings when Daisy burst through our door with a red face. She looked like a bull!

"Hey Daisy! Calm down! What happened?" I asked.

Samus came in with a facepalm."She was getting hit on by a boy and she don't like him."

Zelda gasped"What!? He hit her?" Zelda can be a tad...er... what's the word?

"NO IDIOT! HE SAID HE FINDS ME HOT! SINCE WHEN IS DAISY A.K.A ME HOT!" ...Okay so Daisy doesn't like being called hot?

"Isn't hot a good thing?" I asked.

"NO HE LITERALLY CALLED ME A HOTHEAD!" she replied with spit flying out her mouth.

Me, Zelda and Samus stood there awkwardly then suddenly burst out laughing.

"D- Daisy."Samus said inbetween laughing."He said your hot as in- Sexy, pretty or beautiful. Not you have anger problems...although you do..."

She stood there with a blank expression." I knew that. But he said it like this"

Flashback-Daisy's POV

_I sat down when a boy knocked my book on the floor while walking past."Hey watch it buster!" I screamed._

_This cute redhead came over and said" Hey your kinda hot maybe you should cool it." He winked._

_Awkward. I walked off._

End of flashback

"Oh. He proberbly ment to cool it cuz your making him...excited?" In a rude way hehe.

"Excited?" Daisy replied.

Samus answered"Yeah you know when boys-"

"Okay Samus we don't need ALL the info. Anyway what boys do you like? We have 100's to pick from." I said.

"Well I really like this boy called Link but I don't know. As peach said there are loads."Zelda said.

"Hey don't make us sound like we're player's! But then again, I like Ike. We get along pretty good. He likes food,like me, especially chicken. Maybe I should take him to my secret place."Samus exclaimed.

"The boy who I find CUTE, yes not like, is Roy. He's cool and funny." Daisy drifted into thought.

"My turn! Marth's mine guys so back off."

"Oh Peach I knew you would get along with him. The look on his face when he saw you and the look on your face when he kissed your hand. Soo cute" Zelda said with heart shaped eyes?

"He kissed your hand? Woah hold it Peach. Your one step ahead of us." Samus said.

"Yeah okay." I was getting kinda tired."Well girls, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I jumped onto my top bunk and layed down.

Samus was reading a magazine, Zelda writing in a book and Daisy was fast asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. I had a good feeling. Marth. He's cute. I hope to see him tomorrow. Well of course Peach. Your in his class. I knew that.

Outside the window

"Hey Roy, we've heard enough let's go. And don't tell Marth or Ike any of this."

"Hey Link. I'm not, I wanna see what those two do. I can't believe Daisy likes me, she is hot though. What about Zelda?"

"Well, I...I like her so I am going to return her feelings."

"Good on ya Linky boy!"

* * *

**Yes I am finished. If you don't like the pairings then go away. **

**Samus: Take a chill pill bro.**

**Leah: Shut it Samus!**

**Samus:...K.**

**Chapter 3 : First proper day**


	3. First Proper Day

**Here's chapter 3 - First Proper day! I hope you enjoy. Yes, I have changed to normal pov for once.**

**Marth: Yes I shall enjoy. Leah doesn't own anything. Pfft she wishes.**

**Leahsss: ...**

_Normal Pov_

Marth woke to a headache and a snoring Ike. It looks like Roy and Link were already up. Marth got up and went for a wash and got changed.

When he got back Ike was already up and changed. Sooo quickly...

"Let's go to class Marth, and grab food on the way." Ike grabbed Marth and pulled him out of the room.

"Woah! Hang on Ike! IKE!" screamed Marth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Peach's POV_

Yes I still had that good feeling that today is a good day. Marth just walked into the classroom with a red face. Aww, he's so cute.

"Hiya Marth! Over Here!" I shouted over to him. I caught a glance of Zelda Giggling with Link in the corner of my eye. Such a cute couple.

Just as Marth was walking over he tripped over my bag. Yes MY bag had to be in the way.

"MARTH!" I shouted after him. I don't know what came over me but I flew over to him and he landed on me.

Hey I don't mind having _(Tee hee) when I'm older but in school, in class, with people watching? No thanks.

Zelda shouted Peach. Link was Laughing and me and Marth were blushing like mad. We got up and straightened ourselves.

"A-are you O-okay Peach?!" Marth apoligized with a worried look on his face.

"Hey I'm fine, but what about you?" I said. I wasn't really fine. My head was BANGING, as Daisy says.

"N-no P-peach are Y-you O-okay first?" He stutted. Aww he was worried about me.

"No really, I'm fine, anyway my bag was in the way so it's my fault."

Link came over with tears from laughing too much" That was epic! You two should be on 'The World's Craziest Fools'! *sniffle* Ugh, I'm sorry. You okay mate?" he asked Marth.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about Princess Peach." He looked at me.

"I'm fine but , I need the toilet." I lied. I really wanted to go to the nurse.

"Okay , I'll take you Peachy. Bye guys!" Me and Zelda picked up our bags and 'fled'.

8080808080808080808080808080 8080808080808080808080808080 80808080808080808080808080

_In Cl 2 Daisy's POV_

Me and Roy were talking. He's okay I guess but...

"So you like Harry Potter?" he suddenly asked

"No...I said I like Twilight...I hate Harry Potter. That's what Samus likes, not me." I said with a hint of frustration.

"Oh... I don't like Twilight, Edward scares me. I like Harry Potter." he said. Okay?

"Do I care?" I said Harshly.

"...Yeah. Look I need to go. Boy things. See ya babe" He winked and left.

"HEY MY NAMES DAISY YOU BRICK-HEAD(sound familier lol?)

_Samus POV_

Ike sat there with cold eyes. God he's handsome.

"So... what food do you like?" I asked TRYING to make conversation.

"Chicken." He replied

"And?"

"Chicken."

"...That's it?" I asked

"Yes."

"Hey, I like you. I like chicken too. Do you like Spicy or plain?" I actually liked this dude

His eyes perked up and suddenly "You do?! Well I like all chicken but my favourite of all is plain chicken legs, although garlic is awesome, but that makes my breath smell..."

We started talking about chicken... It's not romantic but it's a start.

_In the library Link's POV_

Homework sucks. Especially when your in the lower set for maths.

Although when you ask a cute girl, who likes you, to help, Maths turns easy.

"Do you get it Link?" She asked with beautiful Blue eyes ( I think they're blue? o0")

"What? Oh yeah thanks" I said.

We finished the stupid homework and I might get an A on it for once.

After we were finished I took her out of school to an Ice Cream parler. She ordered Strawberry and I had Mint.

**skip two hours - 5:30 (Have to be in by 6pm)**

"Link? I need to tell you something.." she said timidly

"Yeah me too..."

"You go first.."

"Well Z-zelda.."Ugh Roy help me..."er well I like you...a lot..." I confessed

She giggled and blushed which made me blush too.

"I love you too!" she said. Wow she loves me. She kissed me on the cheek and we walked back hand in hand. (aww I wan some of tht too)

_Normal POV Marth's room_

Marth lay on his bed and sighed. It was now 10pm and everyone was in bed...except Roy who was reading a...a...magazine...of...people...

_Marth's thoughts __Tomorrow I will take Peach to my caslte. I don't even know why but, seeing as it's saturday I will. I want to confess there. I will make it extremely romantic. I SHALL BE THE KING OF ROMANCE, MWAHAHAHAHA...*cough*. I will sleep now._

Marth soon fell asleep, followed by Roy, and dreamt of his True Love, Peach (I should think so)

**Roy: That was awesome but why did you put 'a magazine of people'?**

**Leahsss: I felt like it so shut up...**

**Roy: ...k**

**Next Chapter 'A trip to confess'**

**Also guys if you know what Marth's castle is called, like I don't know 'Altea' or 'Caslte siege', Please tell me. I don't play Fire emblem alot, but hey I'm getting Fire emblem Awakening when it comes out in Jan. CANT WAIT!. Thx -Leah x. ****I luv Marth**


	4. Chapter 4 note

_A little note here. I have started Chapter 4 and I am quarter way...although it's short..BUT IT'S HARD YOU KNOW! __I'm in set 3 for english sooooo...__The chapter should be up for when half term finishes HOPEFULLY and tht is near haloween...Should I do a haloween chapter? Maybe...But thx 4 being patient..Eyes have been following boys, hands on ps3 controllers and mind on homework. Yeah my life is hectic but weird...Anyway chapter should be up soon...Thx for reading this...note?_

**Ike: too much '...', not enough chicken.**

**Leahsss: Yeah well maybe you should be watching your chicken cause Roy's eating it.  
**

**Ike:! ROY!**

***sound of swords , jaws crashing and the crys of pain***

**Leahsss: Yep I love my Life.*gets popcorn***

**Next Chapter: A TRIP TO CONFESS **Hopefully =D 


	5. A trip to confess

**Guys I am srry! I know I havnt been on...I was busy...with...some...people...not in tht way... Anyway Let me crack on. I don't own anything...**

**Leahsss: Link you do know that is Ike's chicken...**

**Link: x.X**

* * *

_Peach's POV_

Today was the day. Yes you guessed it. I WAS GOING TO MARTH'S CASLTE! I couldn't sleep last night knowing that I would see his home, his kitchen, his Hallway-which would be massive. And most of all...HIS BEDROOM. Not trying to sound like a pedo but... ME + HIM + BEDROOM +ALONE = tee hee.

I got changed into a pink frilly cami top. Denim shorts and white flats. Zelda also straightened my hair and put a flower hair pin in it. I must admit, I felt more feminine today.

I walked out my dorm saying my good byes to the girls and headed to the 'Marth portal'.

_Samus's POV =D_

Seeing as Peach was at Marth's, Daisy playing football with Roy, Zelda 'teaching' Link poetry, I decided to Take Ike to my secret place. Chicken Land. Filled with wonderous chicken, all freshly cooked with a cherry on top- not literally.

When I finally got to the front door he was already waiting, with a knife and fork, licking his ...

"Ready to go Ike?" Of course he was. What sort of question was that. Ike is always ready for chicken.

"What sort of question was that Sammy? I'm always ready for chicken." He smirked...He read my mind...lol.

I opened the gate and we were off. Well Ike was pushing me to move faster. Heh it didnt work.

But then something happened...He kissed me...HE F*C*I*G KISSED ME...I died.

Until he ruined the moment "Sam let's hurry, I wan some chicken!" He smiled.

He kissed me because he wanted me to hurry up? Lame.

I suddenly slowed down which must of pissed him off because he picked me up- BRIDAL STYLE- now I know why Zelda and Peach are crazy for boys. Not just any old guy mind.

"Which way Sam?"

Eh. Yeah which way? Crap. I lost my map. When I say lost I mean Daisy must have taken it to chew in class. She chew's on everything.

"Um, that way." I pointed to some random path which he followed...

_Peach's POV_

We got out of the car and I stood in ...erm...a way which was creepy. His castle was amazing!

It was pure white and the windows were shining beautifully.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah I-" I was cut off by a strange guy. He had a tuxedo on with dark shades but still looked mysterious.

"Please hand over the Princess!" he shouted. Suddenly all the guards vanished and out popped these guys.

Marth stood there with a look that could kill. "You don't have a very good choice of words, do you?" Hey these guys threatened to take me and thats what he says?!

The weird guy snickered"Er yeah, my choice of words are as perfect as my actions."

He ran over to me and before I could move, Marth pushed me out of the way and got tackled by the 'big guy'.

I got blindfolded and a strange gas was exposed. I blackened out...

_Samus's POV_

"Ike?"

"Sam?"

"Well I sorta...forgot...the map...so...I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE! IT'S ALL DAISY'S FAULT! I SWEAR WHEN I GET BACK, I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Relax, I know where we are." He had a calm expression.

"You...DO?" My anger suddenly built up.

"Yeah, you seriously thought me, Ike - the chicken man, hadn't heard of Chicken Land? Pfft, I go there every Sunday."

"You, what?!" I thought I only knew about Chicken Land. I mean sure I went on Saturdays, but How come I didn't see the decrease of chickens?

"Yeah, come on we're nearly there." He grabbed my WRIST and dragged me to a cave entrance.

"Why you little..." Why didn't he tell me? Then again to him, I didn't know about Chicken Land.

_Peach's POV_

I woke up and I was inside a pink room. I was lying on this king size bed with those curtain thingys on top (If you know what I mean)

The door crept open and I saw my Prince's face."Marth! Where are we?"

"Er, yeah sorry but I forgot. My teacher told me he was training me to fight 'villains' that came to 'kidnap' you. It isn't real though so your safe. Are you okay?"

.Training. Well least I'm not dead...heh heh heh.

"Peach. I have to tell you something. If you don't mind?"

He looked worried. Aww his lil' face.

"Peach, in my kingdom, if a man hands his...lady friend a silver rose, that means he likes her."

"And let me guess, You have a silver rose for me?"

"H-How Did Y-you know?"

"Marth for one, I can see it behind you. And two, you wouldn't have told me that if you didn't like me."

"NO, I TELL EVERYONE...I think.."

"Have you told Daisy?"

He stayed quiet_._

"Well then I guess we're an item." I kissed his cheek and got up.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?"

"Ah, yes thats why I came up. To tell you about dinner." He smiled

"That's what you came up for?"

"Amongst other things."

* * *

**Weeeeeellllll...I have no comments for this 'story' apart from 'unrealistic' things in there.**

**Samus: Well a silver rose is a bit unrealistic, don't ya think?**

**Leahsss: Isn't Chicken land?**

**Samus: Touche**

**Next Chapter Alton Towers...****May change it, don't get happy :-)**


	6. Last Note

**Hey guys, I have something serious here. **

**I have decided not to continue this Story any further. Sorry guys but I, personally, have gone off Mario & Fire emblem...weird right? But if anyone would like to continue this story then plz let me know so I can tell other people who's continuing it. Thx and Peace out =')**


End file.
